guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Siege Devourer
Old Mac would love one of these ;) [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 05:59, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Isn't there a childerns book called Click Clack Moo? Refrence anyone? :I agree with whoever said it was a Saliva reference. Every time the Devourer spoke I felt compelled to headbang and go "CLICK! CLICK! BOOM!" Genofreek ::Oh, this is really really late, but it could be a reference to Jonathon Larson's musical tick tick... BOOM! I'm not gonna add it, since trivia-mongering isn't my thing, but I thought it ought to be mentioned at least on the talk page. 23:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC) It's a good thing heroes can't use these. I can already imagine myself thumping the leg of the devourer screaming for Dunkoro to get his butt out of there and start healing :P Liselle Morrow 07:30, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Where is the Siege Devourer's second loaction (Dalada Uplands) ? Emotes So far I've only seen the "/dance" emote to do anything. anyone else find something? : Forgot to sign >< MasterSaji 08:57, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Who cares?!?!?! God damn this thing is fun! Crank up hardcore music and fire balls of death at Charr!!! A Perfect Circle works nicely as theme music =)--Darksyde Never Again 23:23, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::LMAO this is great! 85.81.126.123 01:47, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Solo Charr with this, only problem is how to get it. System Of A Guild 03:06, 1 September 2007 (CDT) How do you mount it? How does this compare with a junundu? --Blue.rellik 05:53, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :To mount it, just do the Ebon Vanguard quests and it'll give you access to it eventually. Though i can't remember which quest exactly gave me the access to the devourer. As compared to Junundu: *Pros: It can go anywhere, Junundu can't. It has a speed buff which can be quite easily maintained. It has a much more active and better dance. It has a ranged skill with an AoE damage and KD. It has a PBAoE skill with damage and KD that doesn't require adrenaline. When it dies, you're simply ejected rather than having to wait for someone to come rez you. It has two different attack animations, one ranged, one melee. The view will get all cinematic and move into a dramatic position while fighting. *Cons: I'm not sure, but i think you can only have one person in it at a time, i did this with hench, so i may be wrong. Its emotes are more limited than Junundu(from what i know) It has fewer skills. The get in and get out time is twice as long. The self heal is pretty limited. The only ranged skill causes exhaustion, which is real bad since from what i can tell, there's no set energy for it, if there is, it's only 25. Health is only 1000, compared to Junundu who have 3000. Its skills aren't nearly as devastating as the Junundu skills(which doesn't really matter since the Charr are in smaller groups and a lot weaker than Awakened). Speed Buff isn't as huge or noticable. Apart from those listed, there really aren't many differences. It's a big giant thing that you go around and kick ass in. But Charr homelands are much nicer looking than sulfurous wastes =)--Darksyde Never Again 09:59, 1 September 2007 (CDT) This is coming from someone who doesnt have nightfall..yet..Siege Devourers KICK ASS71.222.47.119 03:52, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Pushbiscuit Seal of Approval Skill bar bug A potential downside bug...I was in Ursan Blessing mode when I climbed into the Siege Dev and when my energy ran out I lost all the siege skills and had my normal skillbar back. I couldn't get out of the SD and I couldn't do much with it. I was just a really big, really slow tank. This Bug doesn't exist anymore. If you now enter a Devourer while under Ursan Blessing, Ursan Blessing ist removed. ~Tar/Guest 02/19/2008 Damage The page says it does 35-40 damage on hits, but I always seem to do a flat 55 with an axe or sword equipped, 40 with (non-max) daggers and a bow. Haven't tested anything else.67.87.113.101 19:03, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :That would be consistent with the Junundu - whatever weapon you have equipped, regardless of attribute points, you do X flat damage. This means that using the craftable "Charrslaying Sword" or such would be great. (T/ ) 19:08, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Edit confict, eh. Anyways, hmm, I'll need to change it then. I was the one that added those numbers, but I was only using a few weapon types; Scythe and Daggers do 35, Staff does 40. Anyone else wanna test the full gambit? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:09, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm always using my max daggers and doing flat 40s every hit, however it is a 15^50, and 15% of 35 (the number you gave) happens to be 5, which would add up to 40. perhaps mods of weapons (aside from those affecting health and energy) also have an impact, as is suggested by this? I'd check with a charrslaying 15^50 to see if those modifiers work, but i don't have one >.< --User:Ayaname Wolf 23:23, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Using a Smiting Rod in a Junundu allows you to do double damage to Undead with normal attacks, so I am guessing that maybe some mods carry over to the Siege Devourer too. Probably, that means your best weapon for a Siege Devourer is a Vampiric 15^50 of Charrslaying... (T/ ) 23:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::In response to Ayaname's daggers with the 15^50, I used the 5-5 brass knuckles and still did 40 a hit. EDIT: Ok, for my 55s from an axe and sword, I forgot that the axe has 15^50 and is customized, which would make the damage 54, assuming base is 40, but I'm still getting 55. The sword has 15% in a stance and is customized. Will be testing a charrslaying momentarily.67.87.113.101 13:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Bow with 15^50, 40 damage vs Charr. Bow of Charrslaying 20%, 40 damage.67.87.113.101 13:47, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::From the looks of it, the damage and range is set based on the weapon type, while damage type (element and whatnot) might stay in effect. Charr are weak to Cold damage, I believe; try a cold damage staff, and/or an Icy martial weapon. ::::::Damage is always set, so %-based increases don't matter; health and energy are the same way, with Fortitude and Insightful mods making to difference. Effects like Zealous will gain energy and effect the regeneration; Vampiric won't steal health, but still causes degen. Sundering might be worth testing as well, but I don't think the damage is affected by armor anyway. ::::::I think that's about everything, right? Few things that need testing, but that's about it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:33, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Resetting the indent. From what I've seen so far the standard attack damage seems to be armor ignoring, since I do 55 damage with my sword no matter what I hit. It actually makes Bite somewhat useless against warriors as that's not ignoring armor and ends up doing about 38 damage versus them. -Gildan Bladeborn 13:09, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Exactly. I save the Bite for getting myself into melee range (I use ranged weapons as the Devourer), or use it on casters (does a lot of damage to them). :I just want to start a quick list-off of damage, on the different weapon types. Feel free to add to the list if you've got the info, I'm currently only adding damage ratings I've personally seen in action. Box below. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:17, 6 September 2007 (CDT) damage ratings :Updated it, just need axe and it's ready for the article --Cosmitz 10:28, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::I've got an Axe (or five) somewhere, I'll test it next time I head out. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:55, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::: Got it.. reached it with my axe-thumping ranger :P it's 55. --Cosmitz 16:54, 7 September 2007 (CDT) "Once The Devourer has low health, a charr melee attacker will come out of it. " Can someone explain this note? I got the impression that the Siege Devourer was a living creature that you ride, not some sort of mechanized thing that carries Charr around inside it too. Or is this just vandalism. (T/ ) 19:01, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :The Devourer is a living creature, on which you ride. It's got a nice little "cabin" on it's back. When you beat up a Siege Devourer, at a certain point, it'll turn friendly, and a melee Charr will spawn, as though it just used the Dismount skill. Basically, it's supposed to be as though the Charr was riding the Devourer, but when you get it low enough in health, the Charr is forced to come out of it, allowing you to kill them and take the Devourer. Sort of "Grand Theft Devourer" style. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:49, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Perhaps rephrase it to something like 'When an enemy Siege Devourer nears death, it will turn friendly, allowing you to get in it, and forcing the melee Charr inside to dismount". I know that's wordy, but you get my point :p -- Ayaname Wolf 05:55, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::This sounds also better for me, i thought there would come a charr out of the devourer even if i'm riding it^^ — Zerpha The Improver 16:14, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Which would be awesome, providing it wasn't hostile. :P After a bunch of battles, you could have your own Charr mob following you. Too bad you can't do that. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:30, 11 September 2007 (CDT) extra skills? Is there any way to obtain extra skills? Like how we obtained an elite skill Junudu Siege for the Junudu Wurms?--Patch 12:06, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Doesn't seem to be any for these guys. There's no other quests in the area, and no Devourer bosses to capture from (the one boss has a Warrior Elite). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:22, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::I did the Falling Out quest with the devourer and got Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support on my Devourer skill bar. You better believe I farmed some Charr after that :) 65.164.222.149 15:04, 10 September 2007 (CDT) agro radius : approximately 3x the drawn agro radius circle on your mini-map. approach when prepared.Palewook 07:54, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::Tell that to my H/H party that stood around looking hot while Molotov is chucking giant rocks at them --Blue.rellik 10:55, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::: int him and drag him back to the heroes or flag them in a semi-circle. if you just let them stand around, this mob will own them.Palewook 19:15, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Click, clack, boom Possible reference to StarCraft? Where clicking/poking a neutral 'animal' causes it to explode? I mean, ANet was part of Blizzard once, wasn't it? 69.235.219.103 23:34, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Seems reasonable, but there isn't much of any evidence to back it up, so it probably shouldn't be mentioned --Gimmethegepgun 01:09, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Personally, I HIGHLY doubt its a reference to a children's book... Entrea Sumatae 23:27, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::It's probably a reference to the Saliva song, "Click, Click, Boom!" anyone else think so? 02:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Pets Pets continue to follow and attack normally while you are in a devo. So bring a bunch of pet skills, cast them, then mount the devo. Keep the pet skills going by dismounting, casting, then remounting -- a pain in the butt for short duration ones, but for Call of Protection and Symbiotic Bond it works well. Since all your attack skills are replaced anyway, this gives you a pet for free. I added this to the Notes. Also, if you are a ranger, max out Beast Mastery since skills and health don't matter. Eddycurrents 04:25, 8 October 2007 (UTC) These things are awsome!!! Need more data Info which would be very useful in the article: * What about armor? Does it have fixed armor or does it use the riders armor? What about an equipped shield? Is it ignored or does it increase the armor of the devourer? * What about attack speeds? Does the equipped weapon only affect the attack type and the fixed damage? Or is attack speed also affected? * What about ranges? Is there a difference between equipping a longbow or a shortbow? * Is damage always fixed even if I equip a non-max-damage weapon or a weapon for which I don't fulfill the requirements? * Is it always recommended to equip a spear to deal more ranged damage than a bow or a wand would do? Or are there disadvantages when using a spear instead of a wand? :Siege Devourer has its own, fixed armor amounts for different damage types. Attack speed, range and damage depend on your equipped weapon type, not mods. Spear has shorter range than wands/staves/bows. :Also, your attributes still work while riding a devourer. For example, Beast Mastery works if you have a pet with you, Expertise works with Devourer Bite and Dagger Mastery increases double strike chance. Devourer's auto-attack damage is fixed and does not crit afaik. - 09:17, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Sacnoth Valley I found one there when vanquishing the place (Hard Mode). Its located near the entrance to Rragar's Menagerie Dungeon. I will post screen if someone else can't confirm it. Rottweiller 20:16, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Either way, we'll be needing a map to the location for the article page, so either you or someone else should provide one of those if possible. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:02, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Does the presence or absence of certain quests affect this? I've been all over that area several times now. More bees than you can shake a stick at, but no devourer... :( --68.187.144.197 23:05, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::Did you look along the west side where the map shows? It should be there, with a group of Charr probably. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:06, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes. All up and down the western half of the map. If it was on the map it all it was nowhere near where the map shows. Possibly it patrols to the northeast? Or possible it's just not there unless you've done certain quests? Or don't have certain quests active? --68.187.144.197 23:38, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I suppose that it's possible it doesn't show up sometimes. I don't really go there a whole lot. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:46, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::It makes sense it would be found near the charr, but I'd also note that there were no charr either anywhere near where the map shows, except for in the NW right when you come in. OTOH, the area was overrun with a mixture of grawl and elementals in the west, transitioning to elementals, worms and bees in the SW. For what it's worth, the character in question was doing "The Smell of Titan in the Morning", and hasn't yet done the Anton quests, although has done the primary quests in the area. Don't know if that affects monster distribution or not, but there certainly weren't any charr running around the map except on the northern side. Following the trail shown on the map led to no more charr encounters after the initial one right after coming in. --68.187.144.197 23:53, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Max allowed So up to how many devourers are allowed in one party? I take it that, assuming 8-man human party, everyone riding a devourer (easy by zoning between Grothmar and Dalada) would equal mass win and mass farming. --image:Xiukuro.png Xiu Kuro (talk) 17:14, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :I might think max would be two, I'm not sure if the Devourer respawns when you come back if you're still riding in it as well. Worth testing... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:35, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, the devourers do respawn whenever you zone. Yes, you can have 8 players riding devourers. - 09:05, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::I was under the impression that ANet nerfed this a while ago, to prevent easy Vanguard point farming. (T/ ) 09:30, 17 December 2008 (UTC) April Fool's Should it be noted in the article, that your character stays in stick form while being in the siege devourer? I don't know if the same thing happens if you try to get in a Junundu, and I don't have the time to test it at the moment. 84.193.229.170 09:58, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Consumables I've just noticed that once I enter a Siege Devourer, my consumbles (Armor, Grail, Essence) stop working for my character only. I've done this twice now and both times I lost the effects although my heroes had it fine. I really noticed when my h/h kept running and stopping to keep up with me (since they were obviously faster than I). At least that's something to look at. Lothmorg 19:25, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Die Bug I was riding a devourer in the burning portion of Sacnoth Valley, I died and got stuck with the devourer disguise. Everything was back to normal, skill bar, health / energy, but I appeared to be still inside of it. The Masquerader 12:03, 8 July 2008 (UTC) armor I am very sure now that Siege Devourers have very high armor against at least Fire damage. Was doing Fire and Pain + The Smell of Titan in the Morning + Falling Out + The Assassin's Revenge, so I was all around Sacnoth Valley. I found that I could stand inside, say, Savannah Heat from a Flowstone Elemental and take <100 damage. I was playing on my Necro, too, so that would be 70AL normally (Tormentor's Insignia) = huge damage when outside the Devourer. When I was also inside a Ward Against Harm, Fire damage would usually never get above single digits. (T/ ) 12:30, 14 September 2008 (UTC)